1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), and more particularly, to an LCD that can improve display quality by adjusting a light-transmitting area of a specified pixel region.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays (“FPDs”). Generally, a typical LCD includes a pair of substrates, each having electrodes disposed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. In a typical LCD, voltages are applied to electrodes to generate an electric field. The alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined according to the electric field applied thereto, and thus the amount of light that passes through the liquid crystal layer is controlled.
One of the two substrates included in an LCD is typically a thin-film transistor (“TFT”) substrate, and a plurality of TFTs and a plurality of pixel electrodes are formed on the TFT substrate. To improve the planarization, alignment, and optical characteristics of LCDs, research is being conducted on a color filter on array (“COA”) structure in which a color filter is formed on a TFT substrate. In particular, research is being conducted on developing a method of forming a black matrix around each pixel region of a TFT substrate, forming a color filter in each pixel region using an inkjet method, and forming a contact in (or through) the color filter to connect each pixel electrode to a corresponding drain electrode of a TFT.
In this method, however, even when light passes through an equal area of the pixel regions, accurate color capture (“ACC”) correction may result in a difference between gamma values of different color filters (e.g., red, green, and blue filters) disposed in the pixel regions. Specifically, after the ACC correction is performed, a gamma value of the blue filter may become different from a gamma value of the red or green filter. In particular, when a screen background image contains clouds, the so-called “color clustering” phenomenon may occur, that is, the clouds may have no gradation, and the screen may appear rough. As a result, display quality may be undermined.